Leo Kasper
Leo Kasper is a main and secondary playable character in Manhunt 2. Leo was a former hitman working for the government. It is unknown what happened to the original Leo, but his personality was implanted into the mind of Daniel Lamb, by the Project as an experiment. Both personalities were supposed to be separated by the Pickman bridge, which malfunctioned, allowing Leo to control Danny at times as well as being able to talk to Danny in his head whenever. Personality Leo is depicted as an intelligent, but heartless person, who has no hesitation about killing, no matter if it's an innocent person, criminal or law officer. However, Leo's killer personality was created by The Project for years before the events from the game. The Project trained him in assassination techniques, combat, evasion, and infiltration, which caused Leo to change into a killing machine. According to the sessions with Dr. Whyte, Leo accuses the Project of turning him into a killer. He also confides that he would like to think like a normal man, but he can't, because the training left a mark on his psyche. History Leo was born in the 19th of June, 1972. Not too much is know about his past. Leo was a government assassin, hired to kill national threats such as terrorists, which he was very good at. The Project was trying to create the perfect weapon by taking Leo's personality and implanting it into someone else's mind, with each personality unaware of each other, that can be switched at times to do the necessary work and not remember it. The Project needed to test it, but their funding was cut, so they had to test it on a volunteer, Daniel Lamb. Leo, now in Danny's mind, was able to act too freely on his own due to the Pickman Bridge malfunction and Leo could speak to Danny at any time and occasionally take over his actions. 2006 Leo, now trying to take complete control of Danny's mind whilst lying and pretending to be helping him, threatens Michael Grant to remove the bridge. Michael turns out to be bait, as Project Militia ambush them at Blackwell Island and Michael runs into the Fisto Sugar Factory to hide. Leo chases him down, killing the Militia as he does until he corners and kills Michael. Leo then declares war on the Project and convinces Danny to kill Stanley Grex, the Project's main funder and after the assassination, Leo kills many Project Militia across several rooftops and through buildings to find an escape route, which he does. Now Leo decides to destroy his and Danny's past by breaking into the Project's warehouses and burning the files and shortly after this, he breaks into Danny's house and kills Mrs. Lamb. However, he and Danny were locked away in Dixmor Asylum. Whilst inside, Leo and Danny were given many therapy sessions, at first by Dr. Deborah until Leo broke out of his chains and choked her to death. After this, Dr. Whyte took over. Plot 2012 After a power failure at the asylum, a riot breaks out allowing Leo and Danny to escape in the chaos. Once they are outside, Leo talks to Danny in his head and helps him kill the hitmen sent after them. Danny is determined to get his past back, whilst Leo tells him it's not important. After they esacpe the Bloodhounds, Leo helps Danny infiltrate the Project's labs and take Dr. Pickman hostage. Leo tries to have Pickman remove the bridge, but Pickman refuses and attempts to wipe Leo's mind by chanting a hypnotic phrase, so Leo stabs him to death before passing out. Weeks later, Leo and Danny hide out at the TVMK studio until they are found by Bloodhounds and after Danny has killed them all, he gets sedated by Dr. Whyte by injecting him with a syringe. When Danny finds out what Leo did to his wife, Danny goes into his sub conscience to battle Leo. Leo sends out many ghosts of his past, but Danny fights past them and eventually beats Leo to death with a shovel. Alternate Ending In the alternate ending, Danny locks Leo inside a cell in his mind to rot, but Leo breaks out and kills all the Legion members guarding his mind before killing Danny's personality and takes full control, thus killing Daniel Lamb. Trivia *In the early beta Leo was different. His clothing remains the same but his face was altered, with fewer details. In an earlier version of the story, Leo was not just a personality in Danny's mind, but a real person. *Originally, some Dixmor Inmates looked like Leo, and Leo looked much different. The Inmates design later went to Leo, and the Inmates models were removed. *On the PC/PS2/PSP versions, during the flashback missions, Leo wears a brown outfit with a brown t-shirt and brown khakis pants. However, this outfit does not appear on the Wii and he is always wearing his green dixmor outfit. Also, in the beta, Leo originally wore his dixmor outfit throughout the entire game, like in the Wii version. *Leo bares some slight resemblance to Claude, the protagonist of Grand Theft Auto III, another Rockstar title, due to their similar facial features and hairstyle. Category:Characters Category:Characters in Manhunt 2 Category:Playable Characters Category:Manhunt 2 Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased